


A Strange Duel

by Dystopico



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Hate Sex, Lesbian Sex, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopico/pseuds/Dystopico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do a military girl, raised in luxury and trained to be cold, and a fiery tempered girl with one too many puns in her mind have in common? Apparently, a heiress and the willing to protect their reputation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Duel

It’s quite common for family members to protect their kin from all threats, real and just supposed. The well-being of loved ones is top priority, but honour and prestige are still listed quite high for more than a few: add this to a hot temper and something that isn’t exactly a friendly conversation is sure to spark.

Normally the Team RWBY’s dorm room was neutral ground in more than one way: perfect to resolve minor disputes, as who ate the last cookie of the jar, it granted the team a safe place to rest and forget, even if for a night, whatever was anguishing them. It was, simply put, the perfect place for every member of the team.

So, when Yang opened the door and found it had been violated, she couldn’t hide her anger very well.

“Uhm… Hello? Who are you?”

In the middle of the room a tall figure, dressed with an almost completely white uniform, was standing, giving their back to the door, their hands held behind their back and their posture as formal as possible. Turning their head, they looked upon the blonde, a single, icy eye barely moving up and down.

“Miss Xiao Long, I presume.” Even the voice was imposing.

Yang closed the door behind her before crossing her arms, weighting herself on her right leg. “You presume right. But I have no idea who you are.”

The tall figure turned around, their back straight and their face slightly turned on their right, allowing their left eye, uncovered by their hair, to be shown. “No, you don’t. Winter Schnee, member of the Atlesian Military forces.”

Yang’s eyes widened at the name: “So you are Weiss’ sister?” she asked before letting her eyes wander up and down the woman in front of her. Same hair colour, eyes resembling her teammate’s, the same, terrible, first impression. She was indeed a Schnee, but, if possible, one even stricter than Weiss.

“I am. Pardon my little intrusion, but I just wanted to see how my sister’s quarters were. And I have to say they are…” Winter stopped, moving her head to look around the room before resuming, “quite underwhelming.”

“Yeah, I guess it’s pretty different from Castle Schnee, isn’t it?” Yang blurted with more than a hint of sarcasm.

Winter turned her head again to look at the impulsive girl. “I’m afraid you misheard what I’ve said before. I’m a member of the Atlesian Military forces. Certain luxuries, even if they would be available, are not provided to us.”

“Yeah, it must really be a burden for you to not have your servants.” Yang could feel herself losing her temper even quicker than with Weiss. The heiress she learned to appreciate sure helped her to consider different options than immediate anger when talking with someone, but there was something in Winter that she simply couldn’t stand. Maybe it was her dignified posture, that showed what she thought about what she had in front of her, or maybe the subtle, but present, contempt in her barely showing smile: whatever it was, the brawler was having problems to calm herself down.

“I’ll not answer to what, without doubt, was an uncalled provocation from you, Miss.” After looking at Yang in the eyes, she added, grinning, “I’m sure the skilfulness to provoke others is but one of your peculiar traits, isn’t it?”

Yang let her arms drop and leaned forward, frowning at Winter: “What do you mean by that?”

The hint of a smile turned into a grin as Winter raised her head: “Nothing of course. If anything, you are the one suggesting something, considering your attire.”

“Excuse me?” Yang almost shouted, her anger clear in her tone. She had been addressed for the way she dressed, but the ones mocking her had always been her friends, without any harmful word or tone. What the girl in front of her was doing, instead, was just perfidy.

“Oh, please,” Winter continued, moving closer, her steps measured and controlled, “I’m sure the clothes you chose are perfectly normal and they don’t intend to send any kind of… promiscuous message.” As her words stopped, so did she, just a step away from the blonde. Looking at her from above, Winter couldn’t help but let her eyes linger for a moment on the half-exposed chest of the younger girl. Weiss warned her about Yang, but she wouldn’t expect her to be like that: young, hot tempered, and bold in more than a way.

Yang looked up, feeling her blood boil and her urge to connect her fist with that smugly face rising, but what she saw made her calm down a bit: who was mocking and deriding her a moment before was then admiring her. Sure, Winter was trying to be as subtle and nonchalant about it, but her eyes couldn’t lie as they travelled, even if for a few moments, down Yang’s body.

With her patented grin back on her face, Yang purposefully crossed her arms under her chest, raising it ever so slightly as she inhaled deeply. “It’s always better to let everyone know I have some assets. If then someone thinks they can get to them easily, well, they are bound for a surprise.”

The elder girl shook her head as her eyes locked with lilac ones, trying to dismiss whatever thought Yang had on her mind as pure conjecture, but the blonde knew that look very well. “Still, I don’t believe someone who is supposed to be training in such a respectable place should have the freedom to dress like this.”

Yang moved a step forward, making Winter go backwards instinctively. “Am I sensing a hint of jealousy?” Yang asked, pleased with the crumbling façade she was witnessing.

“As if!” Winter exclaimed, her only visible eye twitching at the accusation. “You are the one who could be mistaken for a harlot!” Clenching her fists, she then leaned forward, her face at the same height of Yang’s: “It would be a safe bet to assume you like to sleep in a different bed every night.”

Yang’s eyes almost closed as she channelled all her rage into her facial expression. “Even if that was the case, and it isn’t, it would be better than not sleeping with someone for months, like clearly it’s your case!”

Winter opened her mouth as if Yang just slapped her: “For your information, Miss Xiao Long, being part of a military unit does not allow physical relationship with anyone nearby!”

“Luckily this rule doesn’t apply here,” Yang said, “or else your little sister would have spent far more cold, lonely nights in this room.”

Winter closed her mouth and moved her head backwards a little as her eyes moved all over Yang’s face, trying to understand if she was telling the truth. “You didn’t,” she then whispered.

Yang’s grin widened, thinking she already had the victory in hand. “Bet she learned those tricks from you. But I have to say, I may be a better teacher than you: sometimes I feared someone heard us, but-”

Yang’s voice stopped as Winter pushed the blonde on the floor, pinning her down by her shoulders: “I’ll force some respect into you before crushing you, Miss.”

The blonde merely chuckled as she closed in. “Bring it on,” she whispered.

Winter closed the gap between their lips and pushed her back, forcing her way into the brawler’s mouth. Her tongue easily found Yang’s and started moving around it, keeping it underneath hers as she leant her head left and right, switching position but not allowing a single moment of rest. The kiss quickly became sloppy as Yang tried to push Winter back, without much results beside a huffed chuckle from the elder girl.

As the kiss prolonged, Yang started to feel her need for air raising along with a hint of disappointment, as Winter didn’t look like she needed any rest. Jerking and squirming, Yang then managed to move her head and take a deep breath, wanting to scream some insult, but Winter closed her lips before she could do that. Kissing her, if possible, even deeper than before, Winter then moved her right hand from the blonde’s shoulder to her side, grabbing and squeezing her just to make her feel without any kind of control. Her lips, her tongue, just her touch was sending a very clear message to Yang’s brain, and, even if she would never admit it, she was receiving it loud and clear.

After what, to Yang, felt like an incredible long time, Winter finally broke the kiss, allowing herself to breath freely. “Were you saying?” she whispered, as if nothing happened, while Yang was already forced to pant loudly to catch breath.

“You… This… Was nothing…” the blonde said, faking a confidence she was quickly losing. “Everyone is good… At this… But how about the real… deal?” she said between heavy breaths as she bent her leg, her thigh easily reaching between Winter’s legs.

The elder girl’s eyebrows moved upwards as she felt the contact, but her eyes didn’t move: “I think I will list this under ‘Evidences I was right.’ Only one thing in mind,” she said, tilting her head sideways. Her icy eyes smiled at the first attempt to initiate something else, knowing that she had the experience on her side, but she felt that the strict regulations she had to follow could easily nullify her advantage, and the only way to not let that happen was to be the first to attack.

Straightening her back, Winter took a couple of seconds to open Yang’s jacket, revealing the short, yellow top underneath. “As I thought…” she murmured before taking the jacket’s collar and using it to pull Yang up, making her sit. Moving it downwards, then, she exposed Yang’s shoulders and kept the jacket halfway of her arms, locking them in place before moving one hand to remove the orange scarf, tossing it away. “If there is something I must give to you, Miss,” she said as her fingers trailed down the exposed neck of the blonde, “is that, beside everything, you are as inviting as the finest of delicacy.”

“And here I thought I was going to give and never receive,” Yang replied. “Now you tell me you just want to eat me out?”

“Such a sharp tongue,” Winter said before kissing again the blonde. Moving her lips, she then picked Yang’s lower lip between her teeth, gently nibbling on it and pulling it a little, drawing a groan out of the brawler’s throat that made her smile. “Your lips, instead, are quite soft,” she then chuckled.

“I’m more than a pair or lips, you know?” Yang whispered with a low tone, subtly tilting her head to draw Winter’s eyes on her neck.

The elder girl caught the message and eagerly went for the silken skin, immediately starting to leave love marks with both her lips and teeth. Soft, but still sending a sense of strength, the neck Winter was biting and kissing was just what Yang needed to get herself worked up; the fact that Weiss’ sister was the one getting her in that state of mind was quite the powerful addition, so much that even before Winter reached the collarbone, Yang was already squirming, moaning a little more than necessary just to accelerate the inevitable fall of the elder girl.

Letting go of the makeshift restraint, Winter took her hands off of Yang and frantically started to remove her uniform, beginning with the painfully long jacket. The buckle was easy to take care of; the little buttons holding the inner part not so much. Groaning with frustration, Winter had to stop her love ministrations to free herself from what she felt being like being the most tedious piece of clothing she ever wore.

Taking the chance, Yang quickly shook her jacket off herself and, in a couple of seconds, took her top off too, letting her breasts out and free. “How you think you can teach me something,” she started as she began undoing the lower buttons of the white jacket, “if you can’t even undress yourself?”

“Hold your mouth!” Winter shouted as the last buttons opened, allowing her to slide out of the top piece of the uniform. Once a sigh underlined her impatience, without any warning she started groping Yang’s breasts, her fingers sinking a little in the firm mounds of the blonde, moving them side by side as Winter felt them under her palms.

Yang, instead of putting distance between herself and those, obviously, skilful fingers, leant forwards as she laid her hands on Winter’s stomach, massaging it and feeling the smooth skin under her fingertips moving up and down with the deep breaths of the elder girl. Even if her expression still tried to show contempt, the clear eyes were focused on the brawler’s body and Winter herself was not stopping her. So, taking it as a sign of breakthrough, Yang moved her head forward and her hands upwards, kissing the older Schnee as she found her breasts. Round, soft, slightly smaller than hers, they gave the same feeling of Weiss’: simply lovable, ready to be taken care of in most various ways.

Wondering if some traits were common with the Schnee’s name, Yang tried something she knew worked very well with Weiss. Opening her hands wide, she then used just her palms to brush against the erecting nipples, gently pressing them but being careful not to cover enough flesh to give satisfaction, at least not to someone who, like Weiss, had in her mounds a really weak spot.

Just as she thought, Winter held her discontentment for a short time. “Do you only have knowledge in teasing?” she tried to taunt, but her deepening breaths reduced the strength of her words.

“Of course not,” Yang replied as she closed her fingers on the breasts, forcing a moan out of Winter’s mouth before she could stop it. “Just like your little sister,” Yang teased as her fingertips concentrated on the very sensible nipples, barely squeezing them.

Winter had to close her eyes and control her breath, her pride not allowing her to express the feeling she was experiencing after a long time. So many times her mind, and body, sent her signals she had to ignore and suppress for an emergency was always ready to interrupt her, causing her drives to be stored time after time, waiting for the right opportunity to be let out all at once.

“No!” Winter exclaimed, pushing Yang back on the floor, taking a second to pant loudly.

“What’s the matter, big girl?” Yang asked, brushing her hands on her own breasts, “Already at your limit?” She knew how to tease with her body: spending time in front of a mirror helped her to know exactly how she looked like and how she could make herself look like. If just light foreplay like that was enough to bring Winter to a dangerous spot, adding a nice view to all that could only reduce her fuse.

“As if!” Winter whispered under her breath, but was taking her sweet time looking at how Yang’s hand brushed, pushed, held her own generous mounds. She was almost entranced by the circular motions, the little arching of Yang’s back to push the breasts more against her own hands, along with her sighs and quiet moans.

“Enough!” Winter finally exclaimed, shaking her head. Pushing backwards, she then grabbed Yang’s shorts and panties altogether and pulled them off angrily, stopped by the boots.

“Woah!” Yang exclaimed, amused, as she raised her legs to let Winter take off the few piece of clothing she still had on. “Calm down, I’m not going anywhere,” she giggled.

As the boots, and shorts, were taken care of, Winter let Yang’s legs fall on both of her sides, letting her core to be completely in sight. A hint of blonde hair, creating a thin line, almost shined over the plump outer lips that almost completely covered the darker, redder colour. Just as for the rest of Yang’s body, her slit looked like it was made to make any mouth water with anticipation, but Winter held to her diminishing self-control and forced herself to stand up while her eyes still traced lustful lines all over the blonde.

Moving one hand between her legs to cup her core, Yang looked, biting her bottom lip, as Winter turned towards the nearby bed and placed one of her thigh-high boots on it to open it. The sight of the pale girl bending over to take off the boots, with her breasts left on their own and her less composed hair, was extremely erotic to the already turned on blonde. Without thinking twice, Yang moved two fingers between her folds for a few seconds, until she felt her arousal on her fingertips: then, she moved her digits on her clit and slowly started circling around it.

Winter just took her second boot off when she heard a suffocated moan coming from the blonde. Turning, she saw Yang getting off, with a tantalizing smile on her face and a suppressed moan in her throat. “I should have figured out,” she said with a grin, “you weren’t able to hold yourself for a minute.” The response was just a louder moan, one that made her feel a slight ache between her legs, forcing her to speed up her undressing. One, two, three buttons were undone and finally she was able to take off her trousers and white panties, not caring about placing them in order and, instead, leaving them on the floor. Returning back to where she was, Winter stood and looked as Yang continued rubbing herself below her with slow, controlled movements, bending her knees to raise her hips a little. A little annoyed by the boldness of the blonde, Winter knelt and pushed Yang’s hand away, switching it with her own: “Just look at yourself, Miss,” she said. “Unable to contain yourself, you are a disgrace.”

Yang opened her mouth wide, letting out a single “Oh,” as Winter moved her fingers around and on her core. With a satisfied smile, she sat back up and placed a hand between Winter’s legs, catching her by surprise. On her fingers, she could feel the elder girl was just as aroused as her, even if she would never admit so: “And what about you?” Yang asked, quickly brushing her fingertips between Winter’s folds.

“None of that!” Winter answered, inserting her middle finger inside Yang’s slit. The blonde inhaled sharply, but giggled after a second, feeling Winter doing all she could from that position. “Look at you, you are like an animal in heat!”

“And look who I am mating with.” After that, Yang grabbed the back of Winter’s neck and pulled in for a deep kiss, tasting the hate, and increasing satisfaction, with her tongue.

Muffled moans and groans filled the air for long minutes while the two girls fought each other with twists, accelerations and subtle changes in motions, trying to make the other moan once more. They kept going even after their kiss broke and their breaths were almost completely replaced by panting, as their hands started to be a little tired and their fingers were covered by each other’s juices.

After another long moan from Yang, Winter tried to change everything: moving herself, she put her legs on each side of Yang’s right leg before grabbing the blonde’s left one and moving it upwards, resting it against her body. With the brawler still a little overwhelmed, she then started rocking her hips back and forth, sliding her wet core on the toned thigh of the blonde and ending each thrust against Yang’s slit, jerking a little every time the two sexes touched.

“Oh, my! I… Oh!” Yang could only say as she massaged her own breasts, looking upon Winter. The elder girl was focusing on Yang’s mounds as she set on a quick pace that made her sigh and moan as her breasts jiggled with every movement. Looking down, Yang could see her flat stomach, contracted from the movements, and have a glimpse of the freshly shaven sheath, barely glistening from both girls’ dew.

“I told you… I would teach you… Respect!” Winter said between deep breaths, feeling Yang adjusting her movements to match hers. From the continuous moans of the blonde, she figured she had never experienced something like that, more intense under several aspects than many other things that could be tried throughout the years. She herself, after being pent up for so long, was feeling the end approaching rapidly, and desired nothing more than that. Her own, and Yang’s, lascivious noises were driving her crazy, so she started increasing her pace, but halted almost immediately.

The loud noise of the slamming door echoed, probably, in all Beacon, causing Winter and Yang to stop immediately and turn their worried faces towards the room’s entrance.

There, with wide eyes, was standing Weiss, her arms along her sides and an inexpressive face. Not a word, not a surprised expression, she just stared at the two naked girls, still all over each other, and they stared back at her.

Long seconds, filled with heavy breathing, passed before Yang had the courage to say something: “Hey… Weiss. Uhm… Your sister came to visit you and our room, and…”

As Yang tried to talk, Weiss took her Scroll and searched for a number in particular before making a call. Fearing something terrible, Winter let go of Yang’s leg and let herself fall on the floor, unable to speak.

“Hey Ruby,” Weiss said. “Yes, all good. Yes. No, I still have to take it. Yeah. Oh, one thing: I think I saw Zwei on its way to the airships, can you check if it’s still there? Yes, Zwei. Well, have you seen some other dog here?” While she listened, Weiss let her eyes wonder around the room, looking at both the scattered clothes and the sweaty bodies that, from the fear, were still as statues. “No, I’m sure it will be fine. Ok, see you. Bye.”

Once hung up, Yang laughed nervously: “Heh… Why did you called Ruby?”

“Simple: one less witness to all this. Now,” she said stepping forward and clenching her fists, “could either of you tell me…” She stopped to take a deep breath before shouting: “What the hell is happening here?!” Pointing at Yang, she continued: “You! How could you end up with my sister! And here I was, thinking you would never cheat on me!”

“You are dating my sister?” Winter whispered to Yang, who, despite the situation, answered with a wink.

“And you,” Weiss said, moving her finger to her sister. “I know you have troubles finding a suitable partner, but what on Remnant were you thinking when you were doing… You were doing…” Her words failed as an anger cry exited her mouth. “You are lucky Myrtenaster is in the locker, or I would have burned you,” she said to Yang, “and froze you,” she told Winter, “on the spot.”

Yang laughed at the threat, thinking it was just fruit of the anger, but the fiery eyes Weiss was showing killed her laugh pretty soon. “Listen, Princess,” Yang said with the sweetest tone possible while getting on her unstable feet, “I’m sorry, but she attacked me and…”

“Excuse me?” Winter exclaimed, stepping forward. “You teased and taunted me from the first moment, it was your fault if…”

“Shut up!” Weiss screamed, stopping both girl’s explanations. After a deep breath to calm herself enough to speak properly, she resumed: “Winter, get dressed and get out.”

“I…”

“Now.”

Without another word, Winter nodded before taking her clothes and quickly get dressed, not caring about the final result. In a very short time the elder girl was covered enough for her to walk in public without having too many questions raised. With a final fix of her hair, that were still telling everyone she had a rough afternoon, she then went for the door, turning around to find Weiss angrily staring at her and Yang, behind her, winking with a smile on her face. A nod, a whispered “Sorry,” and she exited the room.

Left alone, Yang moved her hands forwards, trying to hug the heiress: “Oh, come on, Weiss. You know I…”

“Yang,” she said in a tone that made the blonde freeze in her place, “if you ever dare to touch me before I say you can do so, I’ll empty en entire Fire Dust vial on you and set you on fire.”

That said, Weiss stormed out of the room, leaving a naked Yang alone. After a second, she smiled to herself and said: “Well, I have tried both Schnee.” She grinned and pumped her fist: “Totally worth it!”


End file.
